vivre sans lui
by twilight-fiction-5
Summary: et si renesmé aurait le pouvoir de s'imprégné dès quelle aurait la forme d'une efant de 10 ans et si dès cet age elle grandissait a une vitesse humaine et si jacob serai parti pour la laisser vivre sa vie
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

**- Renesmée, dépêche- toi on va être en retard  
- Oui maman**

**Le moment est venu, je dois partir. Je savais que j'allais avoir à endurer cette épreuve, mais je n'y pensai pas trop. Depuis que je grandis a un rythme régulier, (mon 10ieme anniversaire, bon plutôt quand j'ai atteint la taille d'un enfant de 10 ans ), j'ai commencé l'école et en seulement 3 ans je me suis pas mal attachée à eux.**

**Après avoir installé mes bagages dans la Volvo de mon père, nous sommes décollés vers une ville appelée Roberval. Comme maman dit: Sa ressemble un peu à Forks car il n'y fait presque pas soleil. Après plusieurs heures de voiture, nous y somme arrivés .Nous nous arrêtons dans un petit restaurant pour y manger (plutôt moi). Déjà, toutes les têtes sont tournés vers nous, je me demande: Comment ça sera a l'école?**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Renesmée, tout ira bien, me dit mon père  
-Hé arrête de lire dans mes pensées, lui répondis-je  
- Hé c'est pas ma faute  
- Encore en train de vous chamailler vous deux, intervins Emmet  
- Ferme- la, dîmes- nous en chœur**

**  
Après que j'ai finie de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un endroit plutôt éloigné.  
Quand nous fûmes enfin arrivés, je restai bouche bée **

**- la villa, répondîmes tous en même temps sauf esmé**

**Elle ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eaux à la villa blanche ,qui étais restée à Forks.  
Le temps de dire, tous étaient montés à l'étage pour découvrir leur nouvelle chambre.  
Cela n'a pas été très long, car elles étaient déjà toute meublées.**

**-Renesmée, tu veux voir ta chambre? dit maman  
- Ok, dit-je après un long soupir  
- Je le sais ,que c'est dur pour toi ma chérie, mais on n'a pas pu amener le cottage avec nous, alors fait un tout petit effort  
- D'accord**

**Et là, elle m'a amenée dans ma chambre, je ne put me retenir de sourire. Quand je la vit, elle était toute mauve, avec exactement tous les meubles qu'il y avait dans ma chambre au cottage.**

**-Merci, lui dit-je  
- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier ,c'est Esmée , je te laisse défaire tes valises à plus tard  
-À plus tard maman**

**  
En défaisant mes bagages, je suis tombée sur ma souffrance **

**-Jake, dis-je**

**Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans qu'il était parti et cela sans explication, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser une larme**

**-Ne t'en fait pas tout s'arrangera  
- Oh tante Alice, dis-je en séchant mes larmes et en cachant la photo  
- Tu sais Edward va être fâché si il sait que tu n'est pas couchée à cette heure**

**Je regardais le cadran, il était déjà 1h du matin.**

**-Vite, va dormir,tu vas être fatiguée demain pour ta première journée d'école**

**Et je m'endormis en espérant que demain, je n'aurai pas besoin de revivre ce que j'ai vécue**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**-Renesmée, réveille- toi  
-Pousse- toi tante Alice, lui dis-je**

**Elle n'avait pas changer ses habitudes, elle sautait sur mon lit et me chatouillait.**

**- Réveille-toi  
-D'accord **

**Après m'avoir levée, je me dirigeai vers mon dressing, j'enfilai un jean avec un t-shirt assorti et mes basket noires et je descendis à la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Enfin rassasiée, je me dirigeai vers la porsche jaune de tante Alice.**

**-Prête pour une nouvelle journée, me dit Rosalie  
- Ouais, répondit-je  
- Prête à regarder les petis mecs  
-Emmet lâche ta nièce tranquille  
- Merci Alice, riais-je**

**Enfin dans la voiture, j'étais assise en- arrière dans la porsche d'alice, car Emmet et mon père avait emmené leur épouse dans leur propre voiture. Rendu a la polyvalente, nous nous rendîmes à nos casiers. Déjà entrés dans le bâtiment, toutes les têtes étaient tournés dans notre direction, ça commençais déjà mal. Moi qui espérait me fondre dans le décor. Nous trouvâmes nos casiers rapidement et nous nous rendîmes dans nos cours. Ce matin, j'avais science et ensuite français. Le cours de science passa rapidement et le cours de français également .J'allais rejoindre Rosalie à la cafétéria, soudain, j'entendis un grognement faible ,mais, assez fort pour que mes oreilles vampiriques le capte.**

**- Qui a-t-il, demandai-je à Edward  
-Rien du tout  
-Il n'y a pas rien, tu a grogné  
-Renesmée, je pense que ton esprit te joue un peu des tours, c'est sûrement à cause du stress de ta première journée**

****

Je soupirais

**-Alors comment c'est passé ton avant-midi, me demanda Alice  
- Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose, toutes les têtes étaient tournés vers moi  
-Tu t'y habituera Nessie, répondit ma mère  
-As-tu quelque amis, me questionna Jazz  
-Pas vraiment, mais, j'ai rencontrée une fille au nom de Annie, elle était sympa et elle m'a proposer de manger avec elle, mais j'ai refusée poliment pour venir avec vous  
-Renesmée**

****

-Non papa, ne me répond pas comme ça, marmonnai-je, vous êtes toujours à l'écart et moi je n'ai pas le droit de faire pareil  
- Tu ne serais pas un peu nerveux pour Nessie, questionna Alice à Edward  
-Pas du tout, bougonna ce dernier

****

Nous éclatèrent tous de rires et nous nous aperçûmes ,que la cafétéria était presque vide, alors, je me rendis dans mon cours d'anglais enrichi, puisque je parlais déjà anglais.

**-Alors, tu viens de Forks dans l'état de Washington, me questionna le prof  
-Oui, c'est bien ça  
-Alors, mes cours ne te seront pas utiles ,mais, tu es là et tu va aller t'assoir dans le fond là- bas, à côté de Mike  
- Ok**

**Le cours passa très lentement, car je savais déjà tout ce qu'il essayait de nous faire comprendre. La dernière période j'avais sport, puisque je n'étais pas à cent pour cent vampire, je pouvais y participer, donc je me suis tapé 1h de baseball. En me rendant à ma case, je sentis une odeur bizarre, une odeur animale, non c'étais impossible qu'il y ait un loup dans les parages, je ferais sûrement ma petite enquête.**

****

-Tu as l'air distraite, me dit Alice en chemin  
-Oui si je te le dis, tu promets de tenir la promesse  
-Ok, je chanterai l'hymne national des États-Unis en russe dans ma tête  
-Ok tout à l'heure, j'ai senti une odeur humaine, mais animale, sa ne pouvait être que ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **

**-Que qui, me répondit Alice qui maintenant, c'était arrêter pour mieux m'écouter  
-Seth, murmurai-je  
-Non c'est impossible, répondis Jasper maintenant intéressé par la conversation  
-Oui, je l'ai senti, puisque je te le dit ,mais, n'en dit rien à mon père s'il te plaît  
-D'accord ,mais tiens- nous au courant, répondit Alice qui avait redémarré.**

**  
Rendue à la villa, je pensais justement à partir chasser.**

**-Je peux venir avec toi, me demanda mon père  
-D'accord**

****

Rendu à mi-chemin, mon père commença à me poser des questions.

**-Tu as l'air bien préoccupée ces temps- ci Nessie  
-Ce n'est rien, c'est Jacob  
-Qui a-t-il ?  
-Bien premièrement, arrête de m'appeler Nessie, sa me fait mal en dedans à chaque fois que j'entend ce petit surnom stupide que Jake m'as donné à ma naissance, car à chaque fois que je passe devant sa photo, devant un souvenir qu'il a laissé, même quand je regarde le bracelet qu'il ma offert, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ce n'est pas que lui qui souffre, si un loup peut s'imprégner du demi-vampire, pourquoi le demi-vampire ne peut pas s'imprégner d'un loup, si il y aurait pensé 2 secondes avant de partir, peut-être qu'il serait avec moi en ce moment, cirai-je.**

**  
Maintenant ,je pleurais à chaudes larmes. **

**-Ne t'en fait pas Renesmée et j'en parlerai aux autres pour ton surnom  
-Merci papa, murmurai-je  
-Allez chassons **

**Après avoir chassée 1 ours et 2 cerfs, je retournais à la villa pour diner.**

**-Alors Renesmée, tu as chassé un grizzly, me demanda Emmet  
- Mais voyons, tu sais très bien que je te l'ai laissé  
-Cool, dit-il tout souriant  
-Alors, ça va mieux ma puce, me dit ma mère  
-Papa t'en a parlé, répondit-je  
-Oui mais il repensait à tout ça et il avait l'air préoccupé, alors il m'en a parlé  
-D'accord  
-Tu l'aimais tant que ça  
-Oui ,mais je ne veux pas en parler, répondis-je avec les larmes aux yeux  
-D'accord, si tu as besoin de te confier, je suis là pour toi, me rassura-t-elle**

**Il était déjà 10h ,alors j'allais me doucher et ensuite me coucher, je m'assoupis assez rapidement. Ce matin, j'avais arts plastiques et mathématique, le court d'art passa lentement, mais, quand je me rendis dans le couloir pour aller vers mon cours de math, ça sentait de plus en plus bizarre, quand je fus arrivée, j'aperçus Seth, je me raidit et je me rendis immédiatement à ma place.**

**  
-Que fais- tu ici, demandai-je à Seth si bas, que seul lui et moi pouvait entendre  
-Je vis sur la réserve indienne proche d'ici, il y a des descendants quileutes, alors on s'est formé notre meute, on est neuf  
-Qui est l'alpha, demandai-je  
-Moi car Jacob à refuser le titre, alors c'est lui le bêta  
-Jacob est ici, demandai-je étonnée  
-Renesmée, demanda le prof  
-Quelle est la valeur de x dans la formule que je viens d'énoncer  
-32, me dit Seth tout bas  
- Trente-deux, répondis-je au professeur  
-Très bien continuons, rouspéta-t-il surpris de cette réponse spontanée  
-Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, murmurai-je  
-Oui il est revenu, mais, il ignore la présence des Cullen depuis que Billy est décédé, il ne vient plus à l'école, me dit-il  
-Désolé  
- Ne soit pas désolée, mais, si tu pouvais lui parler, il se sentirait mieux, on ressent tous sa douleur une fois transformer, dit-il, on voyait la douleur que provoquait le malheur de son ami  
-Je ne peut pas le forcer, dit-je  
- Mais moi oui, dit Seth avec un immense sourire**

****

Nous nous donnâmes rendez-vous à 6h, dans la petite clairière proche de la réserve.  
Au déjeuner, je mangeai avec ma famille comme d'habitude.

**-Pourquoi toi, Alice et Jasper chantez-vous l'hymne national japonais en russe?  
- Pour rien, répondîmes-nous tous en chœur**

**Quand j'eus finie de manger,j'allai dans mon cours de géographie, ça passa très lentement, vu que l'on faisait que lire notre livre de géographie, pour l'interrogation qui arrivait. Le cours suivant passa également très lentement, j'étais un peu stressée pour ce soir.**

**  
-Allez raconte, me dit Alice avec sa moue convaincante  
- S'il-te-plaît, dit Jasper qui imitait la moue d'Alice  
-D'accord Seth est maintenant l'alpha ,car Jacob a refuser le rôle, donc Seth, ce soir va donner l'ordre à Jacob d'aller dans la petite clairière proche du pré et d'y rester jusqu'au temps ou il va revenir le chercher, donc moi je me rends à la clairière et je m'explique avec lui  
-Attends un peu, me coupa Alice, comment sais-tu que Jacob à refuser le rôle d'alpha et comment tu sais que c'est ce soir qu'il va donner l'ordre à Jacob?  
-C'est que... Seth est dans mon cours de math et on a parlé tout le cours, mais personne ne nous a entendus, murmurai-je  
- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux Renesmée, me questionna Jasper  
- On croirait entendre mon père, dit-je quand Alice coupa le moteur de la porsche**

**Et nous entrâmes dans la villa en riant aux larmes.  
6h arrivait à grand pas et je stressais de plus en plus.**

**  
-Renesmée  
-Oui Alice, répondis-je  
- 5 minutes  
-Oh il faut que j'y aille, bye Alice, dis-je toute excitée à l'idée de le revoir**

**  
Le chemin parut extrêmement long,j'étais vraiment stressée  
Rendus dans la clairière, je le vis, il était dos à moi **

**  
-que fais-tu ici nessie, dit-il  
-je sui...je suis venue m'expliquer avec toi jacob  
-tu ne peux pas m'obliger a me retourner, bougonna ce dernier  
-alors ne te retourne pas mais tous ce que je te demande c'est de m'écouter  
-daccord  
-alors premièrement je dis que tu es égoïste car tu n'a penser qu'a toi tu pense que moi je n'aie pas souffert je t'aimais jacob tu ne t'en est pas aperçu si je n'auraient pas eut le pouvoir de m'imprégner nous serions ensemble je n'ai pas besoin d'imprégnation pour aimer mais la seule chose que tu auraient pu penser au moins un seconde avant de partir et de me causer toute ses année de souffrance tu n'a jamais penser que si un loup-garou s'imprégnait d'un demi-vampire pourquoi un demi-vampire ne pourraient pas s'imprégner d'un loup-garou**

**Sans men rendre contre une larme avait coulé sur ma joue**

-

**je n'y avais pas pensé mais rien ne peut expliquer de ce que j'ai ressenti je savais que tu allais souffrir mais je savais qu'un jour tu seras heureuse et que tu m'oublierais car je n'aurai jamais eut le courage de te voir un jour dans les bras d'un autre même si mon seul but est de te rendre heureuse  
-mais... répondis-je  
-ne fais pas comme si je n'avais pas souffert mes amis commençais a se lasser car il y avais toujours cet aire de souffrance j'étais toujours isolé et la meute le ressentais je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours, répondit-il en murmurant ces dernière parole  
-alors pourquoi tu ne me le prouve pas immédiatement, dis-je  
-mais voyons tu dois déjà être imprégner, répondit-il  
- espèce de gros béta, ris-je  
-qui a-t-il  
-j'essaie de t'expliquer que je ne suis pas imprégné et imprégné ou pas c'est toi que j'aime je veux vivre mes moment instant avec toi c'est tous se qui compte, expliquai-je  
-alors je suis daccord avec toi**

**  
Et il se retourna...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4**  
**Et il se retourna et je le vis, il étais comme un rayon de soleil come sil y avais qu'une étoile au monde c'étais comme le c'entre de l'univers alors c'étais comme sa s'Imprégné soudain j'entendis un rire**  
**-quoi dis-je**  
**- oh nessie si tu aurai vu ta face a ce moment tu serait morte de rire**  
**cela fessais tellement de bien entendre se surnom, mon surnom de sa propre bouche**  
**-tu ne vois pas que je vien de m'imprégné de toi espèce de gros béta **  
**-oh**  
**alors il s'avança et m'embrassa avec rigueur et tout doucement il se recula**  
**-aller tu vien on va l'annoncer a mes parent **  
**-tu a oublier un petit détail**  
**-quoi**  
**-seth ma donné un ordre et je ne peut pas quitter la clairière**  
**et on entendis un espèce de bruit sonore qui ressemblais a un rire**  
**-je dois me transformer et euh.. je ne peut pas aller dans un buisson car sa serai en dehors de la clairière **  
**-oh je te laisse alors **  
**-mais attent tu reviendra après, dit-il anxieux**  
**-daccord, dis-je**  
**alors je sorti quelque instant et quelque seconde plus tard il étais revenu humain**  
**-tu peut revenir maintenant, dit-il heureux**  
**alors nous avons marcher jusqu'à la villa pour annoncer la nouvelle **  
**-vaut mieux l'annoncer a mon père d'abord, dis-je pas très rassurer**  
**-ton choix est le mien**  
**alors nous entrâmes dans la villa main dans la main et je dis tous bas**  
**-papa faut que je te parle rejoins moi dehors**  
**rendu dehors il était déjà la et parus surpris de me voir avec jacob**  
**-que fait-il ici**  
**-papa je me suis imprégné de jacob, murmurai-je**  
**-quoi tu t'es imprégné de cette bête puante qui ta fait souffrir pendant 3 ans en espérant que tu trouve le bonheur, cria mon père qui était maintenant fous de rage**  
**-ne t'énerve pas edward tu risquerai de blessé quelqu'un maintenant qu'elle c'est imprégné de moi nos lien son encore plus fort que s'eu d'avant et je te promet que je ne la ferait plus souffrir, dit-il sérieusement en regrettant de m'avoir laissé seul**  
**-daccord mais soit sur que si je t'accepte dans ma famille c'est bien a cause de renesmé**  
**-merci, dîmes moi et jacob en même temps **  
**Nous nous rendîmes une fois de plus à la villa**  
**-alors les amoureux tous c'est passé comme prévu, dit alice toute excité**  
**-oui, dis-je, ou est papa?**  
**-il est parti chassé avec bella, dit emmet, il n'avait pas lair très content**  
**-bella est-elle au courant, demanda mon amoureux**  
**-heureusement oui elle a réussi a calmer les nerf a edward avec mon aide bien sur, s'exclama jasper**  
**-nessie je dois y aller j'ai un rendez-vous avec la meute hier seth c'est imprégner alors il faut faire le rituels tu veux venir?, me demanda-t-il **  
**-non merci je dois aller me coucher on a école demain**  
**-ok on se voit la bas alors**  
**-oui**  
**Alors il m'embrassa et parti**  
**-alors on peut t'appeler nessie, me questionna le petit lutin**  
**-sa me dérange plus, dis-je**  
**-alors c'est comment s'imprégner me questionna rosalie**  
**-c'est dur a expliquer c'est une sensation qu'on ne ressent pas 2 fois dans notre vie même oncle jazz ne pourrait l'expliquer**  
**-ca dois être chouette alors, dit alice toute souriante**  
**-ouais**  
**-mais l'émotion que vous avez l'un envers l'autre est très forte il a fallu de peu que je ne saute sur alice**  
**Nous éclatâmes de rire **  
**-qui a-t-il, demanda carlisle **  
**Nous lui racontâmes l'histoire ainsi qua esmé nous étions entrain de rires aux larmes quand ma mère et mon père arriva**  
**-Jai eut un appel venant de forks malheureusement charlie et sue vont venir ici, s'exclama-t-il d'un air frustré**  
**-depuis quand y a-t-il de mal a ce que charlie et sue vienne il étais déjà au courant pour les loups et depuis qu'ils sont mariés il a eut droit a l'histoire complète, dis-je**  
**-euh... il a invité renée et phil à venir avec eu**  
**-quoi mais je ne les jamais vue et j'ai grandi vite...**  
**-attent minute nessie, m'interrompis mon père , tu sais très bien que elle ne saura rien de notre histoire donc elle saura qu'on a un secret trop gros pour lui raconter alors on va réussir a s'en sortir**  
**-daccord ils arrivent quand, dis alice toute excité de recevoir des invités**  
**-demain, dit esmé**  
**Il était déjà 10h30**  
**Je monta alors a l'étage, me doucha et ensuite je me coucha je m'assoupis rapidement**  
**-renesmé réveille-toi**  
**Alors je mis ma main sur la joue d'alice et lui montra mon refus**  
**-renesmé tu la refais, s'écria-telle **  
**-oui et alors, grognai-je**  
**-tu ne t'es pas encore aperçu que sa fait 3 ans que tu n'a pas utiliser ton don je vais en parler a edward mais tu te lève d'abord **  
**- ok ok**  
**Une fois levé je descendis a l'étage engloutis mon déjeuner et repartis pour l'école**  
**Tu repartiras avec jacob après l'école car cet après-midi il fera soleil**  
**-ok**  
**Lavant midi passa très lentement j'avais surtout hâte de voir jacob au déjeuner**  
**-alors tu repars avec moi après les courts, dit-il avec le sourire que j'aimait tant **  
**-oui tu a quoi cet après midi, lui demandais-je**  
**-que du sport**  
**- moi aussi tu es surement au coté de mon gymnase, dis-je**  
**-oui mais si on séchait, dit-il **  
**-daccord**  
**Nous étions maintenant dans la clairière la ou je m'étais imprégné de lui la veille**  
**-tu as appris la nouvelle, dis-je**  
**-quelle nouvelle, dit-il intrigué par ma question**  
**-euh... mon grand père et sue vont venir a la villa ce soir et il amène avec eux ma grand-mère renée et aussi phil je te comprends si tu ne veut pas venir a la villa pendant ce temps car je comprendrais**  
**-il était le meilleur ami de mon père, dit-il les larmes aux yeux **  
**-je te comprendrais si tu ne veux pas le voir**  
**-non sa ne me dérange pas tu es la seul a qui je peux me confier **  
**Nous passâmes toute l'après midi dans la clairière**  
**-il est l'heure d'aller à la villa, dis-je **  
**Nous nous y rendîmes un cout arrivé nous aperçûmes la voiture de charlie et de phil**  
**Et nous rentrâmes a l'intérieur**  
**-bonjours nessie, dit charlie tout heureux d'enfin me revoir **  
**- allo grand-père, lui répondis-je**  
**-ou est papa, demandai-je**  
**-il parle avec renée mais elle ne sera pas au courant de notre secret alors tu devra aller chasser pour être sûr qu'il n'y ai pas de petit accident, me dit rosalie**  
**Alors je parti chasser avec jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

3 coyotes plus tard nous rentrâmes a la villa pour rencontré ma grand-mère renée **  
**-enfin la voici, dit ma mère **  
**- allo ma belle, me dit renée**  
**-bonjours**  
**-alors maman je te présente renesmé ainsi que jacob sont petit ami, répondit ma mère a bella**  
**-allo, répondit renée à jacob**  
**-bonjours, dit jake**  
**On entendit un ululement de loups**  
**-je dois y aller, répondis mon cœur****

Point de vue de jacob****

Je transformai et me rendis dans la forêt pour retrouver seth  
_qui a-t-il, pensai-je__  
__une meute voisine va venir ici mais ils ne sont pas très familiarisé avec les vampires alors il va falloir éviter qu'il y ait un contact trop rude avec eux nous allons d'abord leur parler de l'alliance mais pour que l'accord avec eux soit fixe nous aurons besoin de renesmé, s'expliqua seth__  
__non c'est impossible je ne veux pas la mettre en danger, dis-je__  
__tu dois protéger la meute ainsi que notre alliance jake, s'exclama seth__  
__ok mais il faut que j'aille sont accord a elle ainsi qu'a edward , dis-je__  
__edward est déjà au courant, me dit vincent__  
__ok le conseil est fini, s'exclama seth_  
Je couru jusqu'a la villa pour retrouver c'elle qui fessait battre mon cœur **  
**-renesmé puis-je te parler, demandai-je**  
**-bien-sûr **  
**Arriver dans sa chambre je m'assoie sur son lit **  
**-qui a-t-il jake**  
**- il y a une meute étrangère qui va venir a la réserve et il nous faudrait ta présence pour l'alliance, pour leur montrer la preuve de cet alliance plutôt la source de cet alliance si tu est daccord, dis-je **  
**-daccord tant que tu es présent **  
**Alors je l'embrassa avec entrain elle répondit a mon baiser mais je du l'arrêter **  
**-qui a-t-il, dit-elle**  
**-tu n'oublie pas que nous ne somme pas seul dans cette maison et que ta famille on une ouïe très développé, dis-je **  
**Alors nous descendîmes au salon rejoindre les autres**  
**-Salut mon vieux, me dit charlie avec entrain**  
**-allo, répondis-je **  
**- alors comment vas-tu depuis la mort de ton père. Demanda-t-il**  
**-je peux te parler jake s'il-te-plait **  
**-bien sur nessie**  
**J'étais bien content de m'avoir sauvé de cette question alors elle m'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre**  
**-merci de m'avoir sauvé de cette question**  
**-tu ne pourras pas t'en sauvé éternellement**  
**-oui mais comment puis-je lui dire j'arriverais comme sa et je lui dirais que pendant 3 ans j'ai vécu l'enfer sans ma bien aimé et que maintenant ma seule raison de rester en vie c'est toi**  
**Alors elle m'embrassa **  
**-alors c'est quand la réunion de loups **  
**-dans une semaine


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**La semaine passa plutôt rapidement il était déjà vendredi et c'étais dimanche la réunion de meute. Je m'avais fait des nouveaux amis et je mangeais avec eux le midi bien sûr j'étais toujours avec jake.**_

_**-alors tu fais quoi se soir nessie, me dit jake**_

_**-c'est quoi se surnom, me répondis gabriel**_

_**-c'est jacob qui me la donné quand nous étions jeune, répondis-je en donnant un coup de coude a jake qui grimaça de douleur**_

_**-Alors maintenant je vais t'appeler comme sa, me dit gabriel **_

_**Cet après midi j'avais2 court de math ce qui promet d'être amusant **_

_**On passa le premier court a rigolerez professeur ne parlais pas trop car vu ma beauté il avait maintenant peur de me contrarié. Rendu à la pause tous le monde m'appelaient nessie grâce a mon idiot de petit copain mais je l'aimais quand même**_

_**-oublie pas que tu dois aller dormir chez moi se soir car ta famille parte en voyage en Alaska je pense, me dit jale**_

_**-bien sûr que je ne l'ai pas oublié et juste comme sa tu n'aurais pas quelque intention mal placé, ris-je **_

_**Et je le vis rougir **_

_**- nessie vient ici, me dit alice **_

_**-qui a-t-il, dis-je**_

_**-tu ne pourrais pas dire à jacob de faire attention à ses émotions il y a environs deux seconde jazz a faillit me sauter dessue et la s'il aurait été humain il serait rouge comme une tomate, ria telle**_

_**-désoler, dis-je**_

_**Alors quel sont ses plant pour la soirée, dit-elle**_

_**-comme si tu ne le savais pas, dis-je **_

_**-fait attention a toi et t'inquiète je n'en parlerais pas a ton père**_

_**Alors la cloche sonna et je me rendis a mon court il passa assez rapidement après le court je rejoignis jacob qui avis emmené avec sa superbe moto noir**_

_**-prête, dit-il en me lança un casque**_

_**-bien-sûr, dis-je**_

_**Quand nous fûmes arrivé nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre pour que je puisse faire mes devoirs quand j'ai eut fini nous restâmes collé l'un à l'autre**_

_**-ton anniversaire approche n'ecce pas**_

_**-oui c'est lundi, répondis-je**_

_**-j'aimerais te donner la première partie de ton cadeau, dit-il **_

_**Il alla fouiller dans sa commode qui étai vraiment en bordel et ressorti une petite boite et me la donna**_

_**-allez ouvre le, dit-il **_

_**Alors je l'ouvris et j'y découvris un magnifique collier ave au bout une breloque sculpté en forme de loup**_

_**-l'aime-tu ?**_

_**Alors je lui déposai ma main sur la joue et lui montra un cœur qui lui fit compris que je l'adorais et je luis montra une photo de lui et de moi réunis et tous les beaux moments passé ensemble cette semaine et je fus interrompue par jacob **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

C'était déjà lundi, ma fin de semaine avait passé vite et maintenant je devais retourner en cours. L'avant midi passa assez rapidement et au déjeuner je devais montrer comment s'était passé ma fin de semaine à alice.  
-Alors Nessie montre moi, me dit-elle tout excitée.  
Je mis ma main sur sa joue et lui montra ma fin de semaine  
-d'accord mais je pense qu'Edward ne devrait pas être au courant de la scène ou tu l'embrasses pendant de longue minute, dit-elle  
-t'inquiète pas je tiens quand même a mon intimité, lui rétorquai-je avec un clin d'œil  
-bon la je dois aller rejoindre Marie pour passer la fin du midi avec elle, ajoutai-je.  
- A plus alors, me dit alice  
Alors je suis allée retrouver Marie qui m'attendait depuis un petit moment déjà.  
-Désolée lui dis-je, mais alice m'a retenue pour que je lui fasse un compte rendu de la fin de semaine, tu la connais, finis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-elle. Alors comment ça se passe avec Jacob ?, me demanda-t-elle d'un ton intéressé.  
Marie était vraiment une bonne amie, et elle était une fille à qui je pouvais me confier sur tous les sujets depuis son imprégnation avec seth et je m'étais beaucoup rapproché d'elle  
-oui j'ai passé la fin de semaine avec lui car mes parents et les autres ont fait un petit voyage. J'aurais pu y aller mais mon père pensait que je ne devais pas prendre du retard dans mes études alors j'ai dormi chez jacob  
-s'est-il passé quelque chose?, insinua-t-elle avec un sourire.  
-Bien sur que non mon père ne tolère pas que je l'embrasse devant lui alors je ne pense pas qu'aller plus loin serait une bonne idée. En plus jacob a de la difficulté à bloquer ses pensées, dis-je  
Alors la cloche sonna et nous retournâmes à nos cours. Les 2 heures de sport ont passé rapidement après les cours je suis embarquée avec alice dans sa porsche et nous nous rendîmes a la villa  
-charlie viens faire un tour, dit carlisle  
-mais il habite à forks, dis-je  
-surprise, me dit alice, nous sommes allés l'aider à déménager c'est pour ça que nous nous sommes absentés.  
-as-tu chassé nessie, me dit rose  
-euh... non j'ai oublié, dis-je gênée  
-il me reste encore un peu de sang dans mes réserve je vais t'en cherché  
J'adorais quand j'oubliais de chasser sa me permettais d'avoir du sang humain mais je ne faisais jamais exprès.  
-allez dépêche-toi, me dit mon grand père paternel qui était revenu avec deux tasse de sang que je bus d'un seul coup  
Nous entendîmes charlie qui maintenant montait les marches du perron  
Ma mère était allée lui ouvrir pendant que je déposais les tasses dans la cuisine  
-ou est nessie, demanda mon grand père Charlie déjà rentré dans la maison  
-je suis ici pépé, dis-je  
-Je l'embrassai rapidement en prenant soin de retenir mon souffle.  
Nous passâmes une très belle soirée a rire et s'amuser dans la cuisine des Cullen  
La semaine avais passé encore plus vite c'étais déjà le 10 septembre  
-nessie nessie réveille toi, cria alice qui était excité  
-oui, oui je me lève  
-oh tan que j'y suis bon anniversaire  
Alors alice sorti de ma chambre et je sautai dans la douche ce qui me fit un très grand bien du coup sorti je m'habillai et me rendis au rez-de-chaussée  
-bon anniversaire dit tous le monde en cœur  
Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde j'étais ravis il y avait tous les gens qui nous avais aidé 7 ans plus tôt  
-nessie, cria zafrina j'étais contente de la revoir car quand elle était venu 7 ans plus tôt nous nous sommes immédiatement lié d'amitié  
-contente de te revoir, dis-je  
Alors je reçus plein de cadeau donc un i-pod, de mes parents, un sac a main ainsi qu'une journée de shopping avec alice, une montre de jasper (alice l'avait surement aidé à choisir), deux billet pour phœnix de rosalie, 2 billet de simple plan de emmet et un petite cabane éloigné pour me reposer sans que mon père puisse entendre mes pensé de esmé et carlisle.  
Soudain le téléphone sonna et ce fut mon père qui allai répondre  
-c'est pour toi nessie, répondit ce dernier  
-allo  
-allo nessie c'est jake rejoint moi dans ta cabane j'ai un petit cadeau a te donner  
-encore  
-ne dit rien je ne compte pas avec toi, dit-il  
-oui mais tous le cadeau du monde ne peut égaler l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, dis-je  
- moi, aussi vient me rejoindre dans ta cabane  
-j'arrive je t'aime jake  
-moi aussi nessie  
Alors je raccrochai et redescendis en bas car j'étais monté dans ma chambre  
-ou va tu renesmé, dit ma mère elle ne m'appelait jamais nessie car elle trouvait que mon surnom étais ridicule  
-dans ma cabane jake m'y attent  
Alors esmé m'expliqua le chemin et je couru a vitesse vampirique jusqu'a la cabane quand je fus rentré il y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que je voyais c'étais la plus belle pièce que j'avais jamais vue il y avait un grand sofa et une immense télévision écran plat j'entrais dans l'autre pièce et j'y découvris la réplique exacte de ma chambre jale étais couché aux milieux de mon lit  
-n'oublie pas de regarder ton dressing, dit-il  
Alors j'ouvris mon dressing il était immense et il était vide alice se fera un plaisir de le remplir a ma journée shopping  
-tu savais que j'allais obtenir cette cabane dis-je  
-bien sûr j'ai aidé esmé à la construire, alors comment ton père prend notre relation, dit-il  
-il le prend bien mais comme pas mal tous les pères, il est très protecteur, dis-je  
-alors tu veux ton cadeau ?  
-d'accord  
Alors il me sorti une petite boite carré et me la donna  
-aller ouvre la  
Je l'ouvris et y découvris un bracelet tressé comme celui que j'avais déjà mais celui ci étais plus spécial car il était faits avec 7 breloque sculpté formant les lettres de mon nom  
-tu l'aime, dit-il quand il vit que je ne parlais pas  
-si, dis-je  
Je me jeta a son cou et l'embrassa pendant de longue minute et nous nous couchâmes et je m'assoupis assez rapidement


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Mon réveil fut un peu brutal car jake prenait beaucoup de place et en bougeant il m'avait fait tomber par terre.**  
**-nessie sa va, me dit-il inquiet **  
**-oui oui sa va **  
**Le téléphone de jake sonna**  
**-oui allo ... d'accord ...j'arrive, dit-il**  
**-que se passe t-il**  
**-rien un petit problème avec la meute, je te reconduis a la villa?**  
**-ok**  
**Alors je m'habillai et me rendis à la villa sur le dos de jacob.**  
**Rendus à destination alice m'annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir a la journée shopping, alors rosalie et esmé m'y ont accompagné.**  
**Nous fûmes tous les boutiques de vêtements j'en avais tellement acheté que je devais en en laisser dans mon dressing dans ma cabane**  
**-Alors on va manger une glace, me dit grand-mère esmé**  
**-oui j'aimerais bien, répondis-je**  
**Après avoir mangée une glace nous rentrâmes a la villa et je m'aperçue que tous le monde étaient rassemblé autour de la table même jacob**  
**-alors réunion de famille sans nous, dit rose d'un air soupçonneux **  
**-bien sur que non, dis oncle jazz, sa nous tentaient de s'asseoir pour jaser en attendant votre arrivé**  
**C'étais étrange car jasper n'a pas l'habitude de mentir et au départ il n'était même pas sure de sa réponse et il n'a même pas pris la peine d'utiliser son don**  
**-nessie se qu'a dit jasper est la vérité, me dit mon père **  
**-sa t'arrive de respecter ma vie privée de temps en temps, m'énervai-je**  
**Jacob vin me trouver pour me calmer et nous partîmes nous balader **  
**-pourquoi vous aviez cette attitude étrange tout a-l'heure, demandai-je a jacob**  
**-pour rien, pourquoi est-tu sure que nous avions une attitude étrange, sil-te-plait n'en parlons plus ok?**  
**-d'accord, dis-je mal à l'aise il avait vraiment l'air de souffrir **  
**-Alors, dit-il pour changer de sujet, sa te dirait d'aller voir John Tucker doit mourir**  
**-ok!**  
**Nous passâmes une partie de la soirée au cinéma avant la fin jacob ainsi que le reste de la famille ont du s'éclipser il ne restait que moi, rosalie et esmé.**  
**De retour à la villa je montai dans ma chambre et je découvris deux lettres sur mon lit


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je montai dans ma chambre et découvris 2 lettres sur mon lit alors j'ouvris celle qui avait le numéro un dessue je reconnu tous de suite l'écriture de mes parents

Renesmé nous avons reçus un appel des volturis. Pour te protéger nous avons décidé de rejoindre leur rang pendant un certain temps. Nous ne savons pas encore quand nous reviendrons, rosalie et esmé reste avec toi et j'espère que tu pourras être heureuse malgré notre absence, ne gâche pas ta vie continue la nous savons que ca te seras difficile et pour nous aussi. Tu vas nous manquer

Maman et papa qui t'aime fort

Chaque mot de cette lettre était pour moi un couteau qui s'enfonçait doucement dans mon cœur mes larme coulai sur mes joues et je dus trouver le courage d'ouvrir la deuxième lettre, celle-ci était de jacob

Nessie, tu sais il est extrêmement dure pour moi de te dire cela mais moi aussi je suis partis rejoindre les rangs des volturis, sache que c'est pour te protéger et n'oublie pas que je t'aime

Signé jacob

J'étais en train de vider tous les larmes de mon corps quand rosalie, qui sanglotais, me rejoins

-je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais promet moi que tu n'iras pas à volterra pour rejoindre les autres, ils reviendront

-promis, fus tous ce que je pus dire tellement la douleur étais intense. Comment vais-je faire pour être heureuse, mon amour mon imprégnation était partit. Je ne cessai pas de pleurer et m'assoupis en espérant que tous cela ne fus qu'un rêve

Trois mois plus tard

-réveil toi renesmé, dit esmé qui essayai de me réveiller

-aller tu as cours arête de t'apitoyé sur ton sort sa ne te serviras a rien, me redit-elle

Alors je me levai et comme tous les matins depuis l'événement alla prendre mon petit déjeuner et n'avala qu'une mince quantité de nourriture et rosalie et esmé me forçaient à chasser. Les cours du matin passa vraiment lentement, au déjeuner j'allai retrouver Marie, qui elle, mangeait avec seth

-tu devrais manger un peu ness' et tu devrais aussi chasser ca se vois dans tes yeux, dit-elle

-je n'ai pas faim et j'irais chasser plus tard

-tu viens te promener ce soir avec moi après les cours ?

-ok

L'après midi a été douloureux car j'avais eu 2h de sports. Après les cours moi et marie sommes allé au par cet ensuite boire un verre, j'avoue que sa m'avais fait du bien

-alors que fait-on se soir, demandai-je

-moi rien mais toi tu va aller chasser sinon j'ordonne a seth de t'y mener de force, je sais que c'est dure pour toi mais tu dois vivre ta vie tu dois être heureuse

-oui…il aurait voulu que je sois heureuse mais comment. Il c'est imprégné de moi et moi de lui ... je n'arrive même plus a prononcé sont nom

- pourquoi parles-tu comme si il ne reviendrait pas...il reviendra

Plus les jours passaient plus je désespérais maintenant sa faisais presque 1 ans, aujourd'hui c'étais le 10 septembre j'ai dorénavant 14 ans… enfin 8

-renesmé j'ai une surprise pour toi, dit rose

-c'est quoi

-une lettre de jacob et tes parents

Je lui sautais dans les bras j'étais tellement contente de recevoir de leurs nouvelle j'ouvris celle de maman et papa

Allo on va bien ne t'inquiète pas on est toujours végétarien on ne sait pas encore quand est la date de retour mais on espère que tu sais qu'on t'aime bon anniversaire papa, maman et les autres

J'ouvris celle de jacob

Nessie je vais très bien. Il me nourrisse très bien et quelquefois j'ai des moments pour moi, j'ai hâte de te revoir, sa te fait un an de plus. Quand je vais revenir on te fera une fête et tu n'y échapperas pas

Sincèrement jacob

Je fus délivré d'un énorme poids la journée c'est bien passé j'ai obtenue un appareil numérique de grand-mère esmé et un kit de scrapbook de tata rose

Le soir je m'endormis en espérant le revoir bientôt. Le lendemain matin esmé me réveilla et me dit que j'avais une autre surprise c'étais….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

C'était nahuel j'étais vraiment contente d'avoir quelqu'un de la même espèce que moi c'étais la deuxième personne qui puisse me comprendre le premier étant jake rien-que penser a son nom me faisais souffrir. Nahuel étais la que pour la semaine mais j'avais rendez-vous avec lui dans le bois proche de ma cabane l'heure arrivé je me dirigeai vers l'endroit prévus**  
**-Nessie j'ai quelque chose à te dire**  
**-qua tu a dire**  
**-euh... Premièrement tu t'es tu déjà imprégné**  
**-euh, fut tous se que je pus répondre car je n'avais pas le courage d'expliquer a nahuel que je m'étais imprégné de jacob**  
**Alors il s'avança et m'embrassa, comme réaction je lui lançai un coup de poing tellement féroce que ca l'expulsa a 30 mètre plus loin **  
**-pourquoi cette réaction je me suis imprégné de toi alors tu n'a aucune attirance envers moi?, dit-il**  
**-non je me suis déjà imprégner de...**  
**-de qui**  
**-de...**  
**-allez dit-le c'est surement de ce pauvre cabot**  
**-JAKE N'EST PAS UN CABOT C'EST EFECTIVEMENT DE LUI QUE JE ME SUIS IMPRÉGNÉ, hurlai-je en me sauvant à toute vitesse à la villa**  
**-qui a-t-il, demanda rose en voyant dans quel état j'étais revenue**  
**-nahuel...dis-je**  
**-qua t-il fait celui la**  
**-il ... il m'a embrassé et il c'est imprégné de moi**  
**-alors tu ne ressens aucune attirance envers lui ?**  
**- je l'aime en ami seulement mais je ne sais pas si il voudra de moi comme ami et non comme petite-amie**  
**-c'est a lui de voir s'il préfère te perde ou s'en tenir a de l'amitié il va surement revenir s'excuser**  
**-d'accord****

2 ans plus tard et plusieurs mois plus tard****

J'avais enfin arrêté de grandir quelque année plus tôt nahuel s'avais excusé e nous étions devenu ami. Aujourd'hui a l'école il nous ont parlé du bal des finissant et j'avoue avoir reçus plusieurs demande que j'ai bien sur refuser car je n'aurai pas le courage de m'amuser sans lui et de toute façons dans les année a venir, figé dans mes 16 ans je ne ferai que faire sa changer d'école finir par le bal des finissant et déménager pour sauver les apparence vu comme sa ca a l'aire déprimant mais sa me plait bien. Alors je décidai d'y aller tous simplement avec nahuel il se trouvera bien quelqu'un avec qui il voudra danser puisque moi je serais surement trop déprimé pour m'amuser **  
**-alors tu as fait les préparatifs pour le bal, dit rose**  
**-non il n'est que dans une semaine, bougonnai-je**  
**-tu veux voir la robe que je t'ai acheté, dit-elle avec enthousiasme**  
**-ok**  
**-alors elle sorti de ma chambre et en quelque seconde me montra la robe de mes rêve


	11. Chapter 11

La robe de mes rêve était mauve et moulai parfaitement les courbe de mon corps

-oh merci tata rose

-de rien

Le jour du bal avançaient à grand pas et j'attendais toujours des nouvelles de lui

Le téléphone sonna et je répondis

-oui

-nessie je suis désoler mais je ne pourrai pas t'accompagné au bal huilen a des problèmes et je dois aller la rejoindre

-ok je comprends bye

-bye

-qui a-t-il, me questionna rose

-nahuel ne peut pas m'accompagner au bal alors j'irai seul, le reste de la meute qui ne se sont pas imprégné me tiendrons compagnie, dis-je déçus

-t'inquiet pas je suis sure que tu va t'amuser, aller va te coucher si tu veux avoir de l'énergie pour demain si tu veux t'amuser

Alors je montai dans la salle de bain et pris un douche qui me fit un grand bien et alla me coucher et m'assoupis rapidement dans une nuit sans rêve.

Les deux premiers cours de la journée passa plutôt rapidement car j'avais deux cours de math et je les avais passé a discuté avec Seth a vois trop basse pour qu'un humain nous entende nous n'avions pas eus de cour cet après midi pour pouvoir nous préparer au bal qui avais lieux ce soir et je devais me rendre a la villa pour que rosalie puisse m'aider à me préparer. Rendus a la villa je m'assis sur une chaise que rose avait installé aux milieux de la pièce

-alors as-tu hâte d'être la plus belle de la soirée, me dit cette dernière

- Boff je n'aime pas être au centre de l'attention, répliquai-je

-tu tien sa de ta mère, redit-elle

On continua la conversation pendant 2 longues heures. Quand rosalie eut fini de me coiffer je dus me dépêcher à mettre ma robe, car Marie et seth arrivaient. Enfin prête je suis allé les rejoindre dans l'entré et nous sommes parti pour la fête. Dans le gymnase grandeur moyenne de Roberval il y avait tous les élèves de terminales avec leur cavalier moi j'étais la seule à n'avoir aucun cavalier, une fille que je connaissais qui s'appelait annie étais venu me voir

-alors qui est-on cavalier e soir, me dit-elle

-je n'en ai pas nahuel c'est décommander car il devait aller aider sa sœur

-ouais moi aussi max a la varicelle je me demande encore pourquoi tous les malheur tombe sur les jours important

-ouais, répondis-je

Une musique je j'aimais trop bien commençait à jouer

-aller tu Vien me dit elle

-ouais

Alors nous allâmes nous déhancher sur la piste de danse et tous les garçons nous regardais avec une pointe d'envie dans leur yeux. Mais ce soir j'aillais m'amuser même s'il il n'est pas la. Non je m'interdis de gâcher ma soirée en pansant trop a lui, alors la chanson fini et annie partis a la recherche d'un cavalier tandis que moi je partis m'assir a la table ou la meute était rassemblé

-alors nessie tu t'amuse bien dit gabriel

-euh…

-il c'est transformer il y a deux jours, dit seth

-a ok et euh… j'aimerais mieux que tu dises renesmé car depuis qu'il est parti…

-je comprends, redit gabriel, désolé

-ce n'est rien

-Alors les mecs sa vous dit d'aller danser on va tous leur montrer comment on s'y prend car a ce que je vois ils ont biens besoins de quelques cours particulier, dis-je

Nous éclatâmes de rires et nous sommes partis aux milieux de la piste de danse

Nous dansâmes une bonne partis de la soirée qu'and vint le dernier slow je me retirais et alla m'asseoir seul a ne table quand quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule je reconnus l'odeur, son odeur

-JAKE, criai-je

-NESSIE

Alors nous nous embrassâmes d'un baiser remplis d'amour

-alors tu viens danser dit-il

-avec plaisir dis-je les larmes aux yeux

Alors nous dansâmes le dernier slow yeux dans les yeux quand la chanson fus fini moi et jacob sommes allé avertir seth que je repartirai avec jake. En route je lui posais une tonne de question

-il vous on laissé revenir ? Devez-vous y retourner ? Mes parents sont-ils de retour ?...

-oui, non, ils sont de retours et une question à la fois je vous pris

Rendus a la villa mes parent on tous de suite couru pour me donner un immense calin les retrouvailles c'étais très bien et ce fus le temps d'aller me coucher jacob m'accompagna dans ma cabane


	12. Chapter 12

Je me réveillais en sursaut j'avais vécu l'un de c'est rêve ou tu ne voulais pas te réveillé, je sentis alors un souffle chaud dans ma nuque alors ce n'étais pas un rêve j'étais bel et bien dans les bras de jacob je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

-qu'y a-t'il de si drôle mon amoure

- je nais pas rêvé, lançai-je dans un murmure

-bien sur que non, me dit-il, je suis tellement content de t'avoir retrouvé et sa a été la meilleure nuit de ma vie

-moi aussi tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point ca été dur pour moi d'être séparé de toi pendant ces 3 ans

-je sais moi aussi j'ai souffert, dit-il la vois plein de remord

Pour le réconforté, je mis alors ma main sur sa joue et lui montra a quel point ma nuit avais été formidable.

Je regardai l'heure et malheureusement c'étais déjà l'heure de se lever. Alors je partis m'habiller dans mon dressing avec jacob. Une fois terminé nous nous rendîmes a la villa rejoindre les autres

-sera tu capable de contrôler tes penser, demandai-je

-je vais essayer

Rendu a la villa la famille avais une nouvelle à nous annoncer alors nous nous installâmes a la table de la cuisine pour que carlisle puissent nous annoncer la nouvelle.

-Nessie nous allons changer de ville bientôt les gens se demande pourquoi nous n'avons pas vieillis alors nous nous rendons au Etats-Unis dans une autre ville pluvieuse, pour jacob il y a une meute dans ce coin et ils sont près à faire une alliance.

-alors qu'en pense tu, me dis jacob

-je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais je suis prête à accepter pour vous faire plaisir, dis-je

-alors je vais réserver les billets pour après demain car demain est ta dernière journée de classe alice, bella, jasper, edward et rose resterons ici pour faire les boite tandis que toi emmet et jake irons en cours, expliqua carlisle

-mais pourquoi j'vais en cours j'pourrais bien rester ici moi, rouspéta emmet

-tu ne comprends pas emmet c'est qu'avec toi dans les pattes toute la journée on n'aura pas fini avant la semaine prochaine, ris-je

Tout le monde s'esclaffa sauf bien sur mon nounours de tonton adoré

La journée se passa sans encombre et je finis par m'endormir sur le sofa à la villa

-NESSIE LÈVE TE FESSE TOUTE SUITE SINON TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD A L'ÉCOLE, cria inutilement alice du sous-sol

-oui oui

Alors je m'habillai et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner et partit au bahut avec emmet et jake

Ou je commençais avec deux heures de sciences ou on faisait un laboratoire Marie étais ma partenaire

-Marie Seth dois surement t'avoir parlé de mon déménagement puisqu'il ne peut rien te cacher, dis-je

-ouais j'avoue qu'il m'en a parlé mais promet moi au moins de passer me voir

-ouais j'te promets que je vais revenir te voir souvent jusqu'au temps ou tu seras vielle et que tu ne puisses pas me reconnaitre, dis-je

-et dire que toi tu as arrêtée de grandir et moi je n'aurai jamais cette chance, dit-elle

-alors c'est une raison de plus pour profité de la vie comme il de doit

Nous fûmes interrompus par la cloche et nous nous rendîmes à la cafeteria ou nos amoureux et mon nounours d'oncle nous attendait

-a-tu passé un bon cours, dis Jacob en m'embrassant

-très bon cours lui dis-je entre 2 baiser

-et tonton em' est la n'oublier pas

-espèce de jaloux lui dis-je en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue

-t'es content maintenant dis-je avec le sourire aux lèvres

-bien sur que oui, rit-il

Alors la cloche sonna et je me rendis a deux heures de sports avec marie une fois le calvaire terminé se fut l'heure des adieux

-tu va me manquer, dis-je a Marie avec les larmes aux yeux

-toi aussi, dit-elle dans le même état que moi

Alors ce fus le tour du reste de la meute je leur donnai un calin chacun et partis cher moi pour ensuite repartir dans une nouvelle ville


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Une fois arrivé à destination nous nous rendîmes à une vielle villa qu'esmé avait bien sur pris la peine de décorer. L'intérieur était sublime elle était éclairer simple mais moderne avec nous visitâmes la maison mais ma pièce préféré fus ma chambre elle était la réplique exacte de c'elle dans ma dus aller me coucher car il était très tard.

Et je sais que demain ne sera pas de tout repos.

-Nessie, nessie PUTAIN NESSIE RÉVEILLE

-oui je vois que la patiente c'est pas une de tes qualité tonton emmy, ris-je

-ben au moins t'es réveillé

Je sortis de mon lit et descendit rejoindre jacob qui m'attendais en bas pour recevoir le plan de la journée

-bon tu es arrivée, renesmée aujourd'hui tu va aller a l'école jacob, lui va nous aider à établir le traité avec l'alfa de la meute le reste de la famille vous aller en cours.

-en quelle année tu nous as mis, demandai-je à mon grand-père

-jacob et toi vous serer en secondaire 3 puisque sur vos papier vous avers 15 ans. Edward, bella et alice serons en secondaire 4 puisque sur vos papier vous avez 16 ans. Rosalie, emmet et jasper vous serer en secondaire 4 parce que vous avec dix-sept ans et pas d'erreur cette fois emmet.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rires en nous rappelant emmet qui avait fait croire qu'il avait 2 ans de plus en montrant ces papiers au directeur.

-bon en route les enfants

La journée fut particulièrement éprouvante avec tous les regards sur nous.

Cette année malheureusement encore je n'étais pas dispensé de sport. J'aperçus vite quelques loups mais que je ne préoccupais pas quand une fille vint se présenté elle était enthousiasme et me faisait une peu penser a alice mais avec l'excentricité en moins.

-allo je suis roxanne et toi, dit-elle

-renesmée

-alors c`est toi la demi-vampire dont tous la meut parle

-euh…, répondis-je peut sure de ce quelle savais sur moi

-ohh désolée j'aurais dut le dire avant je suis l'imprégné de jack

-ok

-alors je dois y aller bye

Quand enfin la cloche sonna je me précipitais dehors pour retrouver ma famille.


	14. Chapter 14

En arrivant dehors j'eus un petit malaise mais ma famille ne la pas remarquer. Je couru embrasser Jake en vitesse avent de retourner a mes courts. Apres l'école j'avais prévue de chasser un peu mais j'avais promis à Roxanne d'aller à la réserve avec elle pour qu'elle me fasse visiter les lieux. A la réserve nous parlâmes beaucoup surtout de nos imprégné je lui expliquai mon histoire même les plus sombres détails.

- Tu as de la chance, dit-elle, tu as une famille uni dans n'importe qu'elle circonstance, moi, je n'ai que Jack. Mes parents sont tous deux morts dans un accident de voiture, je n'ai pas eut une vie très facile.

- Mais maintenant tu a Jack

Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompues par nos ventres qui criaient famine.

Plus les jours passait plus je me sentais bizarre je n'en parlais a personne pour éviter de les inquiété, la seul a qui j'avais osé en parlé étais Roxanne et Marie mes deux meilleures amies qui, elles, me conseillaient d'en parler a Carlisle. Je ne m'étais pas encore décidé mais je commençais peu à peu a me convainque de lui en parler.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de séché mon premier cours car il porte sur une expérience sur les type de sang. J'en ai profité pour aller chasser se qui ma valu beaucoup d'effort pour en ressortir intact, car dans cette ville les ours son féroce. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre sauf le faite qu'un des garçons de ma classe a essayer de me draguer sous le yeux de mon petit-ami ce qui lui a valu plusieurs coup de poing mais moi et mon père, non sans difficulté, ont a réussi a le séparer du gars. Pauvre Jacob il a reçus plusieurs leçon de moral d'ont une de Rosalie qu'il n'oubliera surement jamais. Heureusement il s'en-ai sorti seulement qu'avec un poignet cassé qui ne s'es réparer qu'en surement une heure, un truc de loup je suppose. Bref, je me retrouvais seule encore dans ma chambre avec Jacob qui n'a pas été de tous repos. Mes parents et les autre étaient parti chasser une peu plus loin dans la région pour sauvegarder le espèce en voie de disparition et en faire une deuxième nuit de noces juste a penser a ca j'en avais des frisson il avait beau avoir l'air d'avoir mon âge ils restai mes parent et juste imaginé qu'ils ... BEURK. Nessie pense à autre chose. Je me giflai mentalement et me levais pour rejoindre le reste de la meute à la réserve. Bien sur nous ne pûmes échapper aux remarque déplacé des autres loups ce qui ma valu plusieurs remarque sur me joues maintenant devenu rouge. La meute fut appelé par les loups de garde et durent partir a leurs rencontre j'en profitais pour parler avec Roxanne et lui fit par de ma décision de parler de mon malaise a Carlisle et je décidais que je lui en parlerai à son retour. Je décidais de passer le reste de la journée à chasser avec Jacob, on faisait plus la course que chassé mais sa nous rappelais du temps ou nous faisions que nous amusé sans avoir nos parent sur le dos pour nous surveillé c'étais s'est moment qui nous manquait dans notre couple mais notre amusement fut bien sur interrompu par un de mes malaise de malheur

- NESSIE ca va ?

- oui, oui ce n'est rien

- tu viens presque de t'évanouir et toi tu dis que ce n'est rien ca fait plusieurs jours que je t'observe et je te vois quand tu as des petit malaise mais pourquoi tu ne men parle pas on n'a jusqu'à appelé Carlisle et tous sera réglé

- Non ! On ne gâchera pas leur petit voyage pour des simples petits malaise ce n'est rien je te dis si tu veux je te promets de lui en parler a son retour mais rien ne presse pour l'instant, et si tu veux bien je vais rentrer a la maison car j'ai faim maintenant

Alors je partis à toute vitesse pour qu'il ne voie pas mes larmes coulées rentré à la maison je me douchais et me couchais avec de la peine sur le cœur

Une semaine avais passé depuis que j'avais parlé a Jacob je me préparais quand je e senti approché et je l'entendis toquer trois fois a ma porte

- Entre Jake

- Je voulais m'excuser… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, j'avoue y avoir été un peu fort , mais j'ai tellement peur de te perdre depuis l'épreuve des volturis c'est comme si je sentais que tu allais partir comme si cela ne serais qu'un rêve et que je me réveillerais dans le château des volturis sans toi pour me réconforté je sais que quelque fois je ne te le dit pas toujours mais je t'aime et l'autre jours c'étais pour te protéger même si la plupart du temps je fais de bêtise

- J'avoue m'avoir emporté

Alors nous, nous embrasâmes nous allâmes à l'entré rejoindre ma famille qui venait tous juste d'arriver

- Euh... grand-père j'ai un service à te demander

- oui que veut tu ?

- j'aimerais bien que tu m'examine en privé s'il te plait

- bien sûr ma chérie Vien dans mon bureau il est isolé et personne ne peut entendre

- d'accord

Je me rendis alors dans son bureau. Après m'avoir occulté il sembla troublé

- euh … grand- père

- non c'est impossible

- qu'est-ce que j'ai

- je n'en suis pas sur mais je croit que tu..

- je que suis quoi ?

- que tu est … enceinte …


End file.
